The present invention relates to a fragrance composition that is longer lasting and has enhanced efficacy; and a deodorant composition, particularly for treating body malodor (for example, malodor arising in axillary regions of the human body, due to, for example, bacteria acting on axillary perspiration), containing such fragrance composition. In particular, the present invention is directed to a fragrance composition, and deodorant composition containing such fragrance composition, having enhanced efficacy, and retaining, for example, the fragrance of the top note and/or middle note and/or bottom note of the fragrance composition such that the fragrance composition maintains a relatively balanced fragrance (desired bouquet) for longer periods of time.
Fragrance compositions, such as perfumes, have been used as odor maskants since ancient times, and it is conventional to incorporate fragrance compositions in body deodorants (for example, deodorants to be applied to axillary regions of the human body) in order to overcome body malodor. These fragrance compositions have been incorporated into deodorants together with other deodorant active materials, such as, for example, bacteriostats (for example, Triclosan).
Illustrative examples of deodorant compositions, to be applied to axillary regions, containing fragrance compositions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,218 to Kuznitz, et al. This patent discloses deodorant stick compositions containing a polyhydric alcohol and gelled with a soap; and further containing a specific alkoxylate co-polymer and a fragrance to impart a pleasant odor to the composition. This patent discloses various materials (called deoperfumes) that are perfumes having deodorant properties and are classified into at least one of the following six classes:
Class 1: phenolic substances PA1 Class 2: essential oils, extracts, resins and synthetic oils PA1 Class 3: aldehyde and ketones PA1 Class 4: polycyclic compounds PA1 Class 5: esters PA1 Class 6: alcohols PA1 1. Floral and botanical absolutes, concretes and resinoids; PA1 2. Animal secretions and extracts; PA1 3. Macrocyclic musks; PA1 4. Polycyclic musks; and PA1 5. Nitromusks.
This patent discloses specific fragrance compositions, containing specific amounts of various defined compounds. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,218 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, in incorporating fragrance compositions, in, for example, deodorants, a problem arises in that the deodorant composition does not sufficiently retain its desired fragrance (aroma) for a sufficient period of time (for example, for 24 hours) after application of the deodorant to the body.
Fragrance formulation is an art in which the senses of the skilled perfumer are more important than chemical analysis. A fragrance results from a variety of components (materials) in a fragrance composition. Ordinarily, fragrances are created by blending materials (ingredients) comprising odoriferous essential oils, extracts from woods, gums, flowers and other botanicals, resins, animal secretions, and synthetic aromatic materials. These materials are blended in order to achieve what are known as "top note", "middle note" and "bottom note" components. The first is the refreshing quality sensed upon application. The last is the essence of the fragrance which stays with the wearer for a long time. The middle note is the perceived quality that bridges from top note to bottom note.
The materials themselves are each classified with respect to the aromas (odor) given off, as to providing a green note, floral note, aldehydic note, fruity note, chypre note, oriental note, leather note, tobacco note, fougere note, etc.
In the creation of fragrances, certain materials have generally been selected for their use as fragrance fixatives. These fragrance fixatives are substances which amplify fragrance ingredients long after application and improve lasting qualities of odorous substances of a fragrance. A fragrance fixative has principal activity with respect to the lasting quality and the bottom note of the fragrance. In many instances, the fragrance fixative contributes to, for example, the bottom note of the fragrance.
Various materials are available to the perfumer as fixatives, and include the following:
It is well known that fragrance fixatives can distort the nature or character of the fragrance being fixed. Various attempts have been made to fix the fragrance, while avoiding distortion of the nature or character of the fragrance.
One patent addressing this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,703 to Seldner. This patent discloses incorporation of certain methyl glucoside polyols, including alkoxylated methyl glucoside and particularly ethoxylated and propoxylated methyl glucoside, which are essentially odorless, as fragrance fixatives in fragrance compositions. This patent discloses that the described fixatives can be incorporated in various fragrance compositions such as perfumes, colognes, after-bath splashes, after-shaves, perfumed powders, soaps, creams, lotions and virtually every other system which can be fragranced. The contents of this U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,703 to Seldner is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
A disadvantage of the fragrance composition of Seldner is that it requires an additional component in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,709 to Cella, et al discloses another technique for providing fixatives for fragrance compositions; and, in particular, provides a technique for enhancing the quality of applied fragrances. This patent discloses that a fixative agent is co-applied with a fragrance form; and that, in a preferred technique, the fixative is independently applied to the same area as the fragrance form. As a specific embodiment, this patent discloses that the fixative agent is applied by overspraying the composition, including the fixative, in a volatile solvent, to the area in which the fragrance form has already been applied. This patent discloses that the fixative agent can be selected from either natural or synthetic fixative agents, and can be a nitromusk, or a macrocyclic, hydroaromatic polycyclic, or oxahydroaromatic compound or a combination thereof. Disclosed as preferred fixative agents are galaxolide, ethylene brassylate, 4-acetyl-6-t-butyl-1,1-dimethylindane, 11-oxahexadecanolide, musk ambrette, musk ketone, musk xylol, civetone and androstene-one or a combination thereof. This patent discloses that the addition of the fixative enhances the fragrance form so as to provide a richer and fuller aroma, perceived as being more expensive and finer by the user.
The technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,709 is a relatively complex procedure, requiring a number of steps and a plurality of compositions. Such technique is impractical for applying body deodorant, for example.
Furthermore, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,703 and 5,120,709 is directed to fragrance compositions providing a fragrance such as a cologne, and does not describe that the fragrances can be used to mask malodor, such as body malodor arising from perspiration in axillary regions.
Another patent disclosing a fragrance composition containing a fixative is U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,400 to King. This patent discloses the incorporation of a compound such as phenylxylylethane or phenyltolylethane as a fixative in known fragrances, to provide fragrance compositions which have a prolonged lasting quality and wherein the differing rates of diffusion and evaporation of the olfactory components are to some extent equalized. This patent discloses that the fragrance compositions disclosed, containing the known fragrances and the fixatives, can be utilized in perfumes, cosmetics, creams, toilet soaps, bath salts, hair preparations, deodorants, lotions, sunscreens, face powders and the like, and can be used to improve the scent of detergents, cleaning agents, disinfectants and textile finishing agents. This patent also discloses various typical fragrance formulations (including LAVENDER FANTASY, ROSE and CARNATION). This patent further provides a classification structure for fragrance compositions, and subclassifications for more popular fragrance classes. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,400 to King is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
It is also known that an overload of fixative in a note is no guarantee of good retention of a scent, because substances can hinder one another in their fragrance diffusion. See J. Mueller, The H & R Book of Perfume (Understanding Fragrance. Origin, History, Development, Meaning) (1984), page 67.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,047 to Davidson, et al discloses a class of chemical compounds adapted for use as fixatives and blending agents in the manufacture of perfumes and perfumed products, the compounds being acylpolyalkyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalenes, most of the compounds having a pronounced musk-like odor. This patent discloses that the described compounds are synthesized readily from commercially available, inexpensive raw materials. This patent goes on to state that the 6-acetyl-1,1,4,4,-tetramethyl-7-ethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene, with two quaternary carbon atoms at positions 1 and 4, has a strong, persistent, musk-like odor. This patent further discloses that the presence of two quaternary carbon atoms in the alicyclic portion of the molecule appears to be necessary for the production of a musk-like odor.
In an article by M. Grass, "The Overdose II" in Perfumer & Flavorist, Vol. 17 (January/February 1992), pages 2-12, it was reported at page 4 that "Tonalide" is important in men's colognes (Fahrenheit, Dior 1988) at 11%, and used frequently in women's colognes in combination with other musks (Parfume Sacre, Caron 1990) at 5%; and that, nowadays, "Tonalide" is used in almost all laundry products, at levels, as a percentage of the fragrance, of 23% in the Ariel Ultra detergent (1989), 29% in the fabric softener Snuggle Morning Fresh (1989) and up to 30% in Tide Bleach (P&G 1989) where it is used for its great stability and substantivity.
In a U.S. patent application filed concurrently herewith (titled "Enhanced Efficacy, Long-Lasting Fragrance Composition, and Deodorant Composition, for Masking Malodor, Containing the Fragrance Composition"; attorney docket No.: 851.32225X00), by the present inventors, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, it is disclosed that a fragrance composition having enhanced efficacy for masking body malodor (for example, body malodor arising from perspiration in axillary regions of the human body), and which is long-lasting, can be achieved utilizing a composition having (1) the combination of intense (powerful) fruity, aldehydic and green notes, which can form at least part of the top and/or middle notes of the fragrance composition, and (2) acetyl hexamethyl tetralin in an amount of at least 10% by weight (e.g., in the range of 10%-28% by weight), of the total weight of the fragrance composition. This incorporation of, e.g., 10%-28% of acetyl hexamethyl tetralin, in the composition containing the intense fruity, aldehydic and green notes, substantially does not affect the character of the fragrance composition. It is described in this patent application that the fragrance composition including the intense fruity, aldehydic and green notes, and the specified amount of acetyl hexamethyl tetralin, can be included in deodorant compositions, to provide deodorant compositions having enhanced efficacy and that are longlasting.
However, in the disclosed fragrance composition in the concurrently filed application, there is a disclosure that the composition include each of intense fruity, aldehydic and green notes in addition to the acetyl hexamethyl tetralin in the above-referred-to amount. This disclosed composition in the concurrently filed application does not provide complete freedom in choice of the fragrance materials (that is, the materials which contribute to the overall fragrance).
Notwithstanding all of the foregoing, it is still desired to provide a fragrance composition which is capable of masking, e.g., body malodor with enhanced efficacy, for extended periods of time (for example, at least 24 hours), substantially independent of materials (other than a fixative) utilized for forming the fragrance composition.
It is desired to provide such fragrance composition as part of a deodorant for the body (for example, for the human body), including as part of a deodorant composition for axillary regions of the body, to overcome (mask) body malodor.